Bad End Night
by ashsagami1
Summary: Ash a small child wondering lost in the forest soon stumbles across a house full of mystery, will she finally find her family?


Ash's pov: I have been wondering these woods for the past day now. It's dark and cold. There is no food in sight. My black hair has gone knotted. My little feet hurt. I don't know how much longer I can keep walking. I went through some bushes and scrub. In sight was a mansion. Damaged and most likely abandoned. I walked up to the door slowly. " hello is anyone here". My voice rang out throughout the mansion. I got no reply back. I heard a creaking sound and a man with salmon hair was suddenly in front of me. Judging my his attire he was a butler or something of the sort. " oh my young miss do you need some help ". I looked at him. I didn't have a choice. If I wanted to survive the night I was going to have to stay somewhere. I nodded once and my hand was grabbed being dragged inside the mansion. Inside it was beautiful. A glorious chandler hanged from above. More people started appearing in front of me. A girl with white hair and a black and white dress. Most likely the maid walked up to me " would you like some tea or perhaps some coffee?" She held out two pots and a cup. I choose to have some tea. As I was about to take my cup two figures grabbed my hand twirling me around. It was a girl and boy. Both blonde hair but the girl had chocolate brown eyes while the boy had blue. I wasn't quiet sure of their position of the household. " ohh a pretty girl". The boy spoke up and started smiling. " ash-chan?!". The girl then spoke up her voice filled with love and rejoice. I laughed awkwardly and a man with pure black hair grabbed my hand kissing it lightly " welcome to my home miss ". I blushed darkly and his eyes widened " ash?" I looked at him stunned. He knew my name. " I'm sorry sir have we met before?". He smiles gently. " I am rouge I am your father", I was in shock, I listened as I found out all of the people were related to me in some way. "This is Natsu he is your brother. This is lucy and sting they are your uncle and aunt. Lissana is also your aunt. We are your family ash". I could not believe it. Mother always told me my father had died in war. He looks like my father from the photos yet he looks in a way different. I was only 6 so it was difficult to comprehend but I nodded. Lissana held out my tea again. I grabbed it drinking it quickly but not to quickly. It was like a warm stream of lava going down my dry throat. It was lovely. I finished it putting the cup on the tray again. Lissana smiled at me and hugged me once more than ran away giggling and smiling. I stiffened a laugh and yawned. Natsu walked over holding my hand. He was my brother so I guess he has known me since I was born? I smiled at him happy to have some family that love me. He walked in front of me and bent down. " hop on " I climbed onto his back and held on tight. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my legs while standing up. I finally felt at home. natsu swirled me around chuckling as i clutched onto him tighter. we all walked out into the dinning room where a feast was awaiting. natsu sat me down and everyone took their place around the table. My father rouge was sitting down the other end of the table. He looked at me smiling. " go on my dear eat", my father urged me to eat. i took some chicken, mash potato and some salad. i ate my food slowly. we all finished in a few hours. it was nearing 9 pm and i still wasn't tired. My brother and father saw this and looked at everyone else. i saw everyone nod and walk off into a room closed off by two doors. Natsu directed me inside, it was pitch black but natsu helped me sit down. Natsu was beside me then my father then lucy and sting then finally lisanna. A huge screen in front of us went bright, we were watching a movie. As the title came up i smiled. " if i stay". It was my favorite movie, i leaned back watching it with intense eyes. As it neared further into the movie i started to fall asleep. I felt myself leaning on my father. I felt his warm, protective arm wrap around me and pull me close. I drifted off into the world of darkness as my father kept me safe.

rouge's pov: I kept my daughter warm as she slept. I missed her dearly and was glad to finally have her home. I remembered the day her mother took her away from me. I looked down at my daughters sleeping face and simply smiled. She was the most cutest, kindest and cheerfullest daughter you could ever wish for. I turned my head back to the movie watching it with the rest of my family. The end credits appeared as the movie came to a end. Lisanna was crying. Lucy and Sting were smiling like goofs, Natsu was chuckling while Ash remained asleep. Everyone stood up cooing as they saw the sleeping Ash burring her face into my chest clinging onto me. I couldn't help but smile. I picked her up taking her into the spare room and tucking her in. Natsu sat beside her refusing to leave her side. I walked out turning the light off and closing the door. I was still so thrilled that my daughter had finally returned. I walked down to my room and climbed into bed. I was afraid that if i fell asleep when i awoke this would all have been a dream. It neared midnight and i fell asleep slumping on my bed.


End file.
